Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 1
For the series, there aren't any titles. This is the story (Or not) of a badass named Prez who duels to find his lost dad and older brother. Eventually, he loses patience and sets out on his own to find the powerful Excalibur spirit to find them. However, Paxton is concerned as a friend and in a duel, he must test Prez to see whether he is strong enough find it, or still short of his goal. Featured Duel: Prez Koumori vs. Paxton LaBarge Turn 1: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Dragunity Dux" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Gil Garth" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. "Gil Garth" attacks and destroys "Dragunity Dux" (Paxton 4000 → 3700). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Dragon Ravine". Now once per turn, he can discard one card and either add 1 Level 4 or lower "Dragunity" monster from his Deck to hia hand or send 1 Dragon monster from his Deck to the GY. He then uses the effect of "Dragon Ravine" to discard one card and send "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" from his Deck to the GY. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" (2600/1200) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Alexandrite Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. "Alexandrite Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gil Garth" (Prez 4000 → 3800). "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" attacks Prez directly, but Prez activates his face-down "Raigeki Break" to discard one card and destroy "Alexandrite Dragon". A replay occurs, and Paxton chooses not to attack. Turn 4: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" (800/500) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Dragunity Darkspear" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Dragunity Dux" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Chick", but Prez activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then activates the effect of "Red-Eyes Black Chick" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Rush Recklessly" to increase the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" by 700 until the End Phase ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 3100/2000). "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" (Paxton 3700 → 3200). On Prez's End Phase, the effect of "Rush Recklessly" expires ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 3100 → 2400/2000). Turn 7: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Cost Down" to discard one card and reduce the Levels of all monsters he controls and in his hand by two ("Dragunity Darkspear": Level 3 → 1). He then Tributes "Dragunity Darkspear" in order to Tribute Set a monster. Turn 8: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Koumori Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks Paxton's Set "Hyozanryu" (2100/2800). The attack fails (Prez 3800 → 3400). He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 10: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Summoned Skull" in order to Fusion Summon "Black Skull Dragon" (3200/2500) in Attack Position. "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hyozanryu". "Koumori Dragon" attacks and destroys Paxtom's Set "Flamvell Dragnov" (1100/200). Since "Flamevell Dragnov" was detroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Prez (Prez 3400 → 2900). Turn 11: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Dragunity Aklys" (1000/800) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to revive "Dragunity Dux" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Dragunity Dux" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Dragunity Aklys" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" (2400/800) in Attack Position. "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" attacks "Koumori Dragon", but Prez activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 12: Prez Prez draws. "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" (Paxton 3200 → '''2400). "Koumori Dragon" attacks Paxton directly (Paxton 2400 → 900). He then Sets a card. '''Turn 13: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then activates "Dragon's Mirror" to banish "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg", "Hyozanryu", "Alexandrite Dragon", "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" and "Flamvell Dragnov" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position. "Five-Headed Dragon" attacks and destroys "Koumori Dragon", but Prez activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve the Battle Damage (Prez 2900 → 1150). He then Sets a card. Turn 14: Prez Prez draws. He then Tributes "Black Skull Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Great Maju Garzett" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Great Maju Garzett", it gains ATK equal to twice the ATK of "Black Skull Dragon" ("Great Maju Garzett": ? → 6400/0). "Great Maju Garzett" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon", but Paxton activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve the Battle Damage. Due to the effect of "Five-Headed Dragon", it isn't destroyed by battle as "Great Maju Garzett" is a DARK Attribute monster (Paxton 900 → 200). He then Sets a card. Turn 15: Paxton Paxton draws. He then equips "Five-Headed Dragon" with "Megamorph", doubling its ATK since Prez has more LP than him ("Five Headed Dragon": 5000 → 10000/5000). "Five-Headed Dragon" attacks and destroys "Great Maju Garzett", but Prez activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 16: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Confiscation" to pay 1000 Life Points (Prez 1150 → 150) ("Five Headed Dragon": 10000 → 5000 → 2500/5000), look at Paxton's hand and force Paxton to discard one card. Since Paxton has only one card in his hand, Prez forces him to discard that card. He then activates "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half of his Life Points (Prez 150 → 75) and Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then equips "Dark Magician" with "Black Pendant", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 3000/2100). "Dark Magician" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon" (Paxton 200 → 0).